Sous la couette
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: - Je t'aime... -Recueil- -KyoXYuya- -Guimauve- Thèmes 11 et 12: Etoiles et Yuya bourrée xD
1. Ne me laisse pas seule

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Ne me laisse pas seule (titre très neuneu et je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre)_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance et peut-être un peu lime ou lemon mais bon c'est bizarrement fait _

**Couple : **_Mon célèbre Kyo X Yuya _

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

**Note : **_Bon je vous préviens c'est rating M parce que il y a un petit lemon à la fin (enfin si on peut appelez ça un lemon - -') bonne lecture _

**Ne me laisse pas seule**

Hum… J'ai mal à la tête… Je ne pensais pas avoir la migraine après la nuit que j'ai passé… Je suis contente que ce soit Kyo qui me l'aie pris. En plus ça ne m'a pas trop fait mal. Je rougis rien que d'y penser. C'était bien, Kyo je t'aime tant !

Mais tu n'es plus là ! Tu as pourtant dormis à mes côtés mais maintenant, à mon réveil, tu n'es plus là… Où es-tu ? Tu es parti après avoir enfin eu ce que tu voulais… Je pensais que tu serais bien la dernière personne qui ferait ça. Mais tu l'as fait… Je te haie ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus souffrir que maintenant, en fait tu n'attendais que ça depuis le début, pouvoir me sauter et t'en aller quand tu en aurais eu assez ! Mais tu as par le même occasion pris ma virginité et je ne te le pardonnerais pas…

Bon, je vais quand même m'habiller je ne vais pas resté nue dans le futon toute la journée. Mais où est mon kimono ? Ah le voilà ! Je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Mais où es mon porte-monnaie ? Décidément il veut que je le haïsse tant que ça ! Il me laisse en plan après m'avoir dépuceler et en plus il me prend mon porte-monnaie. Je le haie ! Si un jour je le retrouve je le tue ! Enfin je me comprend…

Je remet la chambre en ordre, il y a des affaires un peu partout. Et maintenant où est-ce que je vais aller ? Je suis toute seule. Avant qu'il ne revienne, les autres avaient repris leur ancienne vie alors que moi je l'attendais désespérément. J'ai été stupide de l'attendre… Maintenant me revoilà à la case départ, je suis seule… Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser une petite larme, dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. C'est bon maintenant je pleure comme un bébé, j'ai beau me dire que c'est un salaud, que je ne veut plus le revoir. Mon cœur ne veut pas croire qu'il est parti.

Allez je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort pendant trois cent ans. Je dois reprendre ma vie. Je vais commencer par me retrouver un porte-monnaie et après je repartirais en quête de têtes mises à prix. Je crois que plusieurs tueurs sévissent dans la régions, j'ai besoin de me refaire de l'argent. Je me dirige vers la porte, la pousse vivement. Plus vite je serais partie plus vite je l'oublierais. Mais je me heurte à quelque chose en sortant... ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas planche à pain ?

Kyo ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je le croyais parti pour toujours. Il a une bouteille de saké à la main. Qu'est ce que je suis bête il est simplement parti en acheter. Bon il ne faut pas que je perde la face contre lui.

-Et toi je peux savoir où est ce que t'étais parti ?

-Comme tu dormais comme un loir je suis allé m'acheter du saké tout seul.

Tiens, c'est bizarre il n'a pas le même regard que d'habitude que d'habitude. Ses yeux rouges brillent, on dirait qu'il veut quelque chose. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

-Tu sais, cette nuit, je t'ai juste dépuceler en douceur…

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu mal mais après il m'a totalement épuisé. J'étais tellement épuisé qu'il a dû aller s'acheter du saké tout seul… à moins qu'il n'aie fais ça pour me laisser dormir… Nan c'est impossible.

-Maintenant, je peux enfin passer au choses sérieuses !

Aux choses sérieuses ? J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me faire. Il me pousse à l'intérieur et me plaque contre le mur. AIE ! Il n'y va pas de main morte… Il commence à m'embrasser lentement… il embrasse bien… je n'aurais pas dû le maudire autant. Il commence à faire descendre mon kimono… il ne vas pas remettre ça ! J'avoue que hier soir c'était très agréable mais pas au réveil, je n'ai même pas encore manger.

-Arrête, Kyo…

Son visage disparaît dans mon cou alors que sa main s'aventure plue bas et il me susurre :

-Comment tu peux dire ça que tu es toute mouillée.

Je rougis, c'est bien ma vaine… mon corps et mon cerveau ne sont pas d'accords. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il est trop fort. Ca y est mon kimono est part terre. Je n'ai même le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il est déjà en moi. Je m'accroche à son dos et mes ongles entaillent sa peau, je crois qu'il ne l'a même pas remarquer. Mais il m'embrasse longuement ce qui étouffe mes cris à chacun de ses coups de rien. Il se retire et romps enfin le baiser. Ouf ! j'ai bien crus que je ne respirerais jamais. Ho la la ! Il réattaque déjà. Je crois qu'il est très excité. Enfin c'est Kyo, il ne changerais jamais et j'espère bien qu'il ne changera jamais je l'aime comme il est…

**FIN**

_Yuya ( toute rougissante) : Je ne pensais pas que je le ferais un jour avec lui…_

_Auteur : Mais avoue que tu as aimé…_

_Yuya ( en continuant de rougir) : heu…oui…_

_Kyo ( qui se réveille après avoir cuvée son saké) : Tu vois je ne laisses aucune femme indifférente !_

_Yuya ( se rendant compte que ce qu'elle vient de dire et aussi que Kyo est là) : Bon je crois que le but de cette conversation est que les lecteurs mette des reviews ?_

_Auteur : Mouais…_

_Yuya :Et ben j'invite tout les lecteur et les lectrices à mettre de reviews._

_Auteur : Merci de ton intervention ! Bon je voudrais vraiment avoir vôtre avis sur cette fics parce que c'est la première que je fais d'un peu… heu… je sais pas comment dire… mais bon vous comprenez…_

_Kyo : Hé planche à pain je t'attend dans la chambre !_

_Yuya ( plus rouge que jamais) : Heu j'arrive…_

_Auteur : ... héhéhé ...  
_


	2. Elle m'a rendu sentimental

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre : **_Elle m'a rendu sentimental ( titre aussi nul que celui du premier one shot --')_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Romance et peut-être un peu lime ou lemon mais bon c'est bizarrement fait _

**Couple : **_Mon célèbre Kyo X Yuya _

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

**Note : **_J'ai eu une idée ! après le POV de Yuya pourquoi ne pas faire un POV de Kyo sur la même scène ! J'ai soumis l'idée à mes fanficseuses d'amies et elles ont toutes apprécié ! Alors voilà Bonne Lecture_

**Elle m'a rendu sentimental**

Maudit soleil ! Un jour je le tuerais, je dormais si bien et il a fallu qu'il vienne me réveiller ! Enfin bon ça été une belle nuit, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris mon pied. En plus elle a eu l'air d'aimer… Elle est restée coller à moi toute la nuit, sa peau est douce…

Bon j'ai soif où est le saké ? Merdeeee… Y'en a plus ! Va falloir que la planche à pain aille en chercher. Quelle marmotte, elle dort encore ! Bon je vais pas la réveiller elle dort comme un bébé, elle est mignonne… C'est bon je deviens sentimental, c'est grave ! Je vais lui piquer son argent et aller chercher mon saké tout seul. Ca me remettras le idées en place

Je me lève, mets un kimono, c'est franchement le bordel ici ! Et je quitte la chambre, elle dort encore on va la laisser se reposer sinon elle va râler toute la journée et elle sera plus chiante que d'habitude.

Je sors de l'hôtel et me dirige vers une petite échoppe, les bouteilles de saké sont entassés par terre.

-Je veux 2 bouteilles !

Je tends quelques pièces au malheureux commerçant. Il compte et tremble.

-Il n'y a pas assez monsieur…

Oh je crois qu'il cherche les emmerdes celui-là ! Je n'ai aucune envie de lui donner plus !

-Et alors ?

-Ce n'est rien je vous apporte les boissons…

Bon il en met du temps moi j'ai d'autre projet pour la matinée… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je prends la virginité d'une femme… hum… ouais ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ! Bon il reviens enfin avec le saké !

-Au revoir, merci monsieur…

Je débouche une bouteille et la boit cul-sec. Il n'est pas mauvais… Bon rentrons à l'hôtel.

C'est bon je suis arrivé, je monte jusqu'à notre chambre et j'ouvre la porte. BAM ! Elle m'a rentré dedans ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec tout cet attirail elle part à l'aventure toute seule ?

-Je peux savoir où tu vas planche à pain ?

Elle relève la tête et parait totalement déboussolée. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est encore partie s'imaginer ? son kimono est mal mis… hum…

-Et toi je peux savoir où tu étais parti ?

-Comme tu dormais comme un loir je suis allé m'acheter du saké tout seul.

J'ai l'impression qu'un truc cloche chez elle… Son kimono est vraiment mal mis et elle voulait sortir comme ça ! Je pense que la seule chose qu'elle arrivera à faire en allant dans la rue comme ça c'est à se faire violer ! Tant qu'à faire vaut mieux que ce soit par moi ! Je me rapproche, elle a peur ou plutôt elle a dû comprendre mes intentions…

-Tu sais, cette nuit je t'ai juste dépucelé en douceur…

Maintenant même si elle n'avait pas compris je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut rien refuser. Ca lui a beaucoup plus hier soir et elle ne peut le nier. Maintenant je peux enfin passer au choses sérieuses. Je vais lui faire des choses tel qu'elle en redemandera… hé hé…

-Maintenant, je peux enfin passer au choses sérieuses !

Je la pousse contre le mur et je ferme la porte. Elle ne peut plus m'échapper maintenant. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, lentement… tout en faisant descendre son kimono.

-Arrête Kyo…

Elle a parler, non ? Je n'ai pas entendu, elle a du se plaindre comme elle le fais tout le temps. Je m'attaque à son cou la peau y est bien plus douce. Ma main descend plus bas, encore plus bas… C'est bon j'y suis !

-Comment tu peux dire ça alors que tu es toute mouillée.

Elle rougis. C'est bon à présent elle ne peu m'arrêter. Son kimono est enfin au sol ! Il en a mis du temps, je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre plus et je la pénètre aussi sec. Elle ne peux même pas gémir, ma langue encombre sa bouche. Par contre elle m'a griffé, ça m'excite plus qu'autre chose ! Je vais la laisser un peu respirer, vaut mieux ne pas trop l'épuiser. Je me retire et elle soupire, de plaisir ? peut-être… Elle a l'air heureuse je l'allonge sur le futon pour recommencez mes affaires. C'est si bon, de faire l'amour à une femme que l'on aime… C'est officiel elle m'a rendu sentimental !

**FIN**

_Auteur : Alors tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ? ( PS : voir fic « Gang Bang) _

_Kyo (dormant à moitié) : Nan, on peut dire que tu t'es bien rattraper !_

_Auteur (essuie ses sueurs froides) : Ouf…_

_Kyo : Mais ça veut pas dire que tu dois pas en écrire d'autre !_

_Auteur : Oui… Tant que je suis encore vivante lâchez moi des reviews SVP !_


	3. Tendresse

**Auteur : **_Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Tendresse_

**Base : **_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre : **_Un angst à la Gaspy autant dire que c'est un genre inimitable lol…_

**Couple : **_Etant donné que c'est un recueil sur le couple KyoXYuya ben c'est un KyoXYuya _

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

**Note : **_J'ai encore eu une idée ! ( Peut-être à cause des vac's je sais pas mais c'est pas très souvent…) J'ai souvent des idées de fics) sur l'intimité du couple KyoXYuya… Moi perverses ? oui je le pense entièrement… Donc cette fics se transforme donc en recueil de Lime/Lemon sur KyoXYuya… Et puis aussi j'ai changer le Rating parce que ce que je trouve qu'elle ne sont pas si choquantes que ça…_

**Tendresse**

_Je suis crevée ! On a marché toute la journée pour arriver à Edo. Je m'allonge sur le futon. Kyo, lui n'a même pas l'aire fatigué, comme d'habitude. Il va bientôt m'obliger à aller lui chercher du saké…_

…

_Il ne veut pas boire ? En temps normal je serais déjà dans le vendeur d'alcool le plus proche… Bizarre… Il est peut-être malade… Enfin ce n'est pas plus mal ! Comme ça je n'ai pas à me lever. Il vient s'asseoir près de moi. J'ai envie d'être un peu au calme un instant. Je pose ma tête sur ses cuisses et ferme les yeux… Grave Erreur ! Ca va l'exciter et je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit… Tiens il ne bouge pas… En tant normal je serais déjà nue, allongée sur le futon et en train de me débattre… Mais là il ne bouge pas… Bizarre…C'est peut-être le voyage qui l'a fatigué._

_Ah ! C'est bon il bouge. Sa main est sur ma tête et me caresse les cheveux… QUOI ! il me caresse les cheveux ! Ce n'est pas Kyo ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Le Kyo que je connais n'a jamais aucun geste affectueux pour moi !_

_Sa main quitte mes cheveux et vient contre ma joue puis sous mon menton. Il me soulève la tête… Je savais qu'il ne tiendrais pas longtemps… Je me laisse guider. Il amène mon visage près du sien avec une infinie douceur, que je ne lui connais pas et m'embrasse doucement… Hum…J'aime quand il m'embrasse comme ça… Minute ! Il ne m'embrasse jamais comme ça ! j'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte, il me fait peur ! Il me chuchote à l'oreille…_

_-Tu es magnifique…_

_Quoi ! Il ne me fais jamais de compliment ! c'est tellement gentil…_

_-… Et je t'aime Yuya…_

…

J'entends des oiseaux gazouiller, le soleil vient de se lever… enfin je crois. Kyo est à côté de moi et dors encore. Je suis nue, pour changer… Qu'est ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? Je ne me souviens plus mais c'est toujours la même chose, on arrive dans un hôtel, je vais lui acheter du saké et quand je reviens il me saute dessus. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve… J'aimerais bien qu'un jour il soit comme ça… il faut que j'arrête de rêver, c'est Kyo aux yeux de démon !

Je me retourne pour être face à lui. Je comprends mieux Okuni quand elle disait qu'il était beau. Il se retourne vers moi et m'encercle de ses bras . Merde ! Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante !

Il m'embrasse doucement puis plus sauvagement une fois qu'il a compris que j'étais bien réveillée. Mais là je n'ai aucune envie de faire l'amour avec lui. J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de tendresse et des préliminaires qui durent… Mais bon il n'a pas l'air de vouloir la même chose que moi. Je me débats plus vivement. C'est déjà trop tard rien ne pourra l'arrêter, il a son regard de démon. Je ne veux pas de ça moi… Je veux un peu d'amour, serait ce trop demander ? Juste un peu de tendresse, quelques câlins et des baisers qui n'amènent pas forcément à me retrouver nue dans un futon j'ai les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Il pelote ma poitrine et je n'arrive plus à me retenir et pleure à chaude larmes. Il cesse toutes activités et me prend dans ses bras.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu ne… Tu ne m'aimes pas… je dis entre deux sanglots.

Je le regarde un bref instant, il a l'air surpris, ressert son étreinte et attend que je finisse de sangloter.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça, mais c'est faux et tu le sais très bien…

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et il me berce calmement. Voilà ce que je voudrais avoir de temps en temps.

-Mais maintenant je suis excité !

Alors là il casse l'ambiance c'est terrible… Je n'ai aucune envie de faire l'amour avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Fais ça tout seul, je grogne

Il esquisse un petit sourire satisfait pendant qu'il fait courir ses doigts de l'une de ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale… hum… c'est agréable… son autre main me masse l'intérieur de la cuisse.. mon point faible… c'est trop bon… il commence à m'embrasser tendrement… j'adore…

-Et si je fais ça comme ça ?

Je crois qu'il a compris ce que je voulais… il est génial ! Il m'embrasse un peu plus profondément tout en restant assez tendre. Il me lâche et je lui fais un grand sourire.

-Je pense que ça va pouvoir se faire…

J'ai le droit à un grand sourire et un autre baiser. Il me pose délicatement sur le matelas et me recouvre les jambes ainsi que le bassin de la couverture. Il va faire durer les préliminaires. Il me caresse les épaules puis descend jusqu'à mes seins qu'il frôle seulement. J'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais avec quelques pleure. Enfin le mieux c'est qu'il est compris tout de suite ce qui clochait. Je t'aime Kyo ! Et malgré ce que tu peux laisser paraître tu es à l'écoute des autres…

**FIN**

_Kyo : Gaspy !_

_L'auteur : Vi !_

_Kyo : Tu vas mourir !_

_L'auteur : Mais pourquoi ? Pour une fois je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal ! _

_Kyo : Tu me fais passer pour un crétin !_

_L'auteur (après avoir relus sa fics) : Effectivement mais c'est accessoire…_

_Kyo : Ca ne change rien tu vas mourir quand même_

_L'auteur (commençant à courir) : Mettez des reviews… vite… que je puisse les lire avant de mourir ! AAAAAAAAh_


	4. Le chocolat

**Auteur :** _Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Le Chocolat_

**Base :** _Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre :** _Heu... romance et lemon...  
_

**Couple :** _Etant donné que c'est un recueil sur le couple KyoXYuya ben c'est un KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

**Note :** _Alors là j'ai fais un vrai lemon… très court certes.. mais un lemon quand même donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas… J'ai un honte d'écrire des choses pareil mais je crois bien que je n'en écrirais pas souvent des lemons… - -'_

**Le Chocolat**

-Kyo, je suis de retour, claironna la chasseuse de prime en entrant dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Comme à son habitude elle entendit un vague grognement suivi de la phrase suivante :

-Passe-moi le saké !

Mais là, elle brisa la routine et n'envoya pas l'alcool à son compagnon. Elle préféra chantonner :

-Je n'en ai pas acheté !

-Pourquoi ? questionna le samurai avec une colère naissante.

-Parce que j'ai acheté autre chose à la place, fit elle sans craindre le fureur du démon.

Elle sortit à la place une plaque rectangulaire de son sac. Kyo se leva pour s'en approcher avec méfiance.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Du Chocolat

-Pourquoi as-tu acheté ça alors que tu devais racheter du saké ?

-Je ne sais pas, le vendeur me disais que cela venait de très loin. Il m'a fait goûter et j'ai trouver ça délicieux. Et puis il a dit que ça avait certain effet sur nous, un peu comme l'alcool. Et comme on est pas habitué les effets seront encore plus fort…Mais je ne sais plus quels effets… tu en veux ?

-Non, va m'acheter du saké !

-Non, je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser pour ça ! Et puis tu peux t'en passer !

Le brun retourna s'asseoir en fumant rageusement. Yuya ouvrit les divers emballages de son met venu d'ailleurs et en mangea un morceau.

-C'est trop bon ! Tu es sur que tu n'en veux pas ?

-Laisse-moi !

Elle cassa un second bout et le laissa fondre sur sa langue. Elle dégusta ainsi toute la tablette en un temps record. Puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre en disant :

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait chaud ?

-Non…

La bonde s'approcha du démon et s'assit sur ses genou. Elle détacha ses cheveux et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Moi j'ai beaucoup trop chaud…

Kyo vit une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de sa compagne. Une lueur d'envie et de désir puissant. Il sourit

-Dans ce cas je vais être gentil avec toi et je vais t'enlever ces vêtements qui ne servent à rien…

Il laissa tomber sa pipe et joins l'acte à la parole en enlevant lentement le kimono de la jeune fille, laissant apparaître sa peau légèrement bronzée. Elle posa son doigts sur ses fines lèvres en signe d'arrêts.

-Tss… Tss… Laisse-moi faire…

Kyo, de plus en plus surpris de l'attitude de la chasseuse de prime, se laissa déshabiller, caresser et embrasser. Elle était toujours sur assise sur lui et l'embrassait à présent avec passion tout en se collant à lui. Elle le laissa dominer le baiser puis parcouru le torse du démon de ses lèvres. Elle était nue tout comme le brun sous elle. Sa langue suçota chaque parcelle de peau et descendit petit à petit vers le sexe fièrement dressé de son compagnon. Elle lécha ses doigts et humidifia la verge dressé. Elle écarta son vagin afin d'avoir une pénétration moins douloureuse et s'empala sur le démon. Celui ci s'en trouva fort ravis et captura ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. La blonde amorça des mouvements de va et vient. Kyo prit le contrôle de la situation et la renversa pour se retrouva en dominant.

-C'est bien gentil de vouloir te rendre utile mais JE domine !

Yuya gémit tandis qu'il accélérait les va et vient, ne prenant plus en compte ce qu'il lui disait. Il tenait ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. _« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… »_ pensa-t-elle alors que la sueur perlait sur sa peau mate. Il acheva en un coup de rein particulièrement violent et éjacula. Epuisé il s'allonge à côté d'elle, elle se bouina contre lui comme d'habitude et s'endormit.

La nuit fut courte mais régénérante. Yuya se réveilla la première, comme à chaque fois. Elle s'étira en cherchant des yeux ses vêtements, qu'elle trouva éparpillés autour d'elle dans un chaos le plus total. Elle réfléchit un instant sur ces actions de la soirée précédente histoire de mettre en route ses neurones. Elle se souvint d'avoir manger du chocolat, cette nourriture sucrée qui venait de très loin, et puis après… Elle rougit furieusement à ce souvenir. La main de son compagnon la plaqua sur le futon et il se plaça au dessus d'elle en souriant.

-Tu devrais être beaucoup plus souvent comme ça…

Elle rougit de plus belle et bredouilla en fuyant le regard de sang du démon.

-Je… je… ce n'est pas de ma faute…

-Peut-être mais rien qu'à y penser j'ai envie de prendre tout de suite.

Elle passa un niveau jamais atteint de rougeur tandis que Kyo s'attaquait à son cou. Un souvenir traversa les flots de plaisir qui montait dans sa gorge. La chocolat est un aphrodisiaque.

**FIN**

_Kyo (dort profondément, enfin je crois --') : …_

_Auteur : Ah enfin terminé ! J'ai eu du mal avec celle là !_

_Kyo : Pourtant tu l'as écrite quand même !_

_Auteur (sursautant en voyant qu'il ne dormait pas) : Tu ne dormais pas ?_

_Kyo : Tu dois en faire plus souvent des comme ça…_

_Auteur : Nan j'ai honte d'écrire des choses pareil… Je ne suis encore qu'une jeune fille pure…_

_Kyo : On n'a pas la même définition du mot pure alors - -_

_Auteur : je sais pas pourquoi mais on me le dit souvent ça… Bon ben reviews  
_


	5. Tu vas le regretter

**Auteur :** _Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Tu vas le regretter_

**Base :** _Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre :** _Heu… je sais pas… encore romance_

**Couple :** _Etant donné que c'est un recueil sur le couple KyoXYuya ben c'est un KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

**Note :** _C'est juste pour vous dire, à propos de « Le Chocolat », d'après mes sources (Charlie et la Chocolaterie lol) le chocolat serait aphrodisiaque mais bien sur j'ai exagéré dans le oneshot ne vous inquiétez pas…lol_

**Tu vas le regretter**

De grands arbres, un très faible éclairage et surtout une atmosphère très humide. Voilà ce que ressentais Yuya dans cette forêt. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pourtant Kyo était là et la protégerait quoi qu'il arrive. Le problème n'était là, elle se sentait mal, mal comme toutes les femmes à cette période du mois. De plus ses sous-vêtements n'étaient pas appropriés dans cette situation c'était donc en vain qu'elle tentait de les replacés tout en marchant.

-Arrête de te tortiller dans tous les sens ! Sinon je vais finir par te violer !

Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'y mette lui aussi. Ces derniers temps Kyo l'énervait au plus au point. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche s'était pour se moquer d'elle ou pour lui faire des reproches. Il épuisait toutes ses réserves d'argent en saké. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Tu as gagné !

Il fit passer l'une des ses mains calleuse sous son kimono mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer elle se dégagea rapidement. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire tout de même.

-NON ! laisse-moi tranquille…

Et toujours avec le même sourire il défit l'obi **(1)** fleuri de la jeune femme. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'enroula autour d'elle.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dis non !

Elle se rhabilla et reprit sa route laissant le démon derrière elle. Elle l'entendit poser le tenrô au sol et foncer sur elle. La blonde se retourna mais ne vit que l'arme laisser par terre. Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et deux bras puissants qui lui tenait fermement les hanches.

-Kyo si tu fais ça tu vas le regretter !

-Je serais curieux de voir ça…

-Lâche-moi !

Bien entendu il ne lâcha pas prise et recommença à effeuiller la jeune femme. Sa main alla se placer sur sa cuisse qu'il massa longuement. Elle gémit et posa sa main sur celle beaucoup plus grande du démon. Elle tenta de la lui faire retirer mais sans grande réussite. Elle souleva son pied et écrasa celui du samurai d'un coup sec.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Kyo bougea légèrement le pied et grogna :

-Qu'est ce que t'es chiante !

Le samurai rattrapa son sabre et reprit sa route. Yuya le suivit sans un mot. Un silence pesant s'installa, rendant le voyage encore plus long et ennuyeux. La forêt s'épaississait de plus en plus.

-Kyo, quand est-ce qu'on sortira de cette forêt ?

-Deux jours…

-Deux jours !?! Mais on va devoir dormir à la belle étoile !

-Oui… Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras pas froid, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rougit mais s'écarta rapidement du démon de peur de nouvelles avances. Kyo ricana puis relança sa marche. La blonde reprit ses esprits.

-Il faut trouver un hôtel !

Kyo se retourna, surpris en demandant :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas dormir dehors !

En tant que femme, Yuya avait besoin d'un minimum d'hygiène et d'intimité. De plus si elle restait dehors elle devrait dormir collée à Kyo pour avoir chaud ce qui l'exciterait obligatoirement le démon et entraînerait le regrettable. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être mère mais la réaction du samurai à une soudaine paternité lui faisait plus peur que les tracas de la maternité. Alors elle devait donc éviter tout rapport avec son démon durant cette période. Ce qui en somme n'était pas très facile. C'est donc après avoir fait tout ce raisonnement que Yuya avait tout calculé pour tomber à chaque fois dans une ville durant la période fatidique. Mais là le démon avait brusquement décidé de changer d'itinéraire et l'avait prise par surprise c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait cette situation délicate.

-Mais encore ?

-Je viens de te le dire je ne veux pas dormir dehors !

-Il y a une minute tu ne pouvais pas il faut savoir…

Une heure plus tard Yuya en voulait toujours à sa langue d'avoir fourché ainsi. Il était toujours dans la forêt où un épais brouillard s'était installé. Ils tombèrent sur une clairière, la première depuis leur entrée dans cette maudit forêt. Kyo s'arrêta envoya un regard circulaire au alentours et prit la parole.

-On va dormir ici !

La blonde sursauta et répondit vivement :

-Non, je veux aller à l'hôtel !

-Tu es bien trop capricieuse… dit-il avec un regard qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la chasseuse de prime.

Comme elle l'avait senti il s'approcha d'elle après posé les quelques affaires qu'il portait par terre. D'une main il lui attrapa délicatement le visage et amorça un baiser langoureux. D'une façon différente le brun arriverait sûrement à essuyer son précédant échec. Il la relâcha et la regarda dans les yeux, observant sa réaction. Réaction qui ne lui plut pas du tout, la jeune femme fit un grand sourire et tourna les talons en disant :

-Il faut faire à manger ! Puisque tu ne me mèneras pas à un hôtel je dois faire à manger.

Il ronchonna dans son coin jusqu'à que le repas soit prêt. Il noya son deuxième échec de la journée avec une gorgée de saké. La blonde semblait sur ses gardes depuis la soirée précédente, lui avait-il fait mal ? Peut-être… Mais cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'il voyageait avec une femme il devait pouvoir la prendre quand il voulait mais là il n'était pas tombé sur le spécimen qui se pliera à tout ses désirs.

La blonde servit le repas, rien de très copieux, un petit animal tué sans remords et quelques légumes qu'ils avaient acheté dans le village précédent. Village où Yuya aurait nettement préféré passer sa nuit. Elle se doutait bien qu'un jour elle ne pourrait pas esquiver mais le démon paraissait plus excité que d'habitude. Ce serait intéressant d'étudier sa réaction face à une possible paternité. Comme elle l'avait prévu à peine le repas terminé il se jeta sur elle. Il tenait ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage et s'exclama :

-Si tu tentes de t'échapper je ne te protégerais plus !

Il l'avait déjà dite celle là mais il ne l'avait pas respecté. Ce jour-là en était la preuve même, le matin il avait quitté de bonne heure leur hôtel et à peine ils étaient entré dans la forêt que des, soi-disant, briguants les avaient attaqués. Il s'en était pris à la jeune femme d'abord voyant qu'elle portait l'argent. Mais il n'avait même pas pu s'approcher d'elle. Le samurai s'était interposé et les découpés en rondelles, à prendre au sens propre bien sur.

Il ouvrit son kimono puis s'occupa de celui de sa compagne. Elle stoppa ses mains trop aventureuse et se redressa un peu pour placer ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Tu risques de le regretter… Si tu fais ça il se produira une chose dans 9 mois que tu ne pourras pas contrôler…

Le brun regarda les yeux émeraude de sa chasseuse de prime et sourit en l'embrassant.

-Et alors ?

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise pendait qu'il s'attaquait à son cou.

-Ca ne te gène pas ?

-…

Comme réponse il lui donna un baiser rempli d'amour. Elle s'en satisfit et abandonna toute réticence. S'offrant autant qu'elle le pouvait à cette homme qui allait sûrement être le père de ses enfants…

**FIN**

c'est le nom de la ceinture qui tient le kimono. J'ai enfin trouvé comment ça s'appelle ! saute de joie partout Ben ouais j'en avait marre d'appeler toujours ça bout de tissus qui tenait le kimono ou la ceinture de tissus etc…

_Kyo : tu recommences avec tes histoires de gosses !_

_Auteur : Moi ! pas du tout…_

_Kyo (sortant son sabre) : cette fois ci c'est la bonne tu vas vraiment mourir !_

_BAM_

_Auteur (soupirant): et comme à chaque fin de ces oneshot je me fais taper… à force je ne pourrais plus écrire… TT_

_Reviews s'il vous plaît_

* * *

_Coucou c'est juste une tite question si vous avez des blog, LJ ou autre chose dans ce genre lâcher l'adresse j'irai y faire un petit tour _

_Le mien c celui-là :** http://gasp31. **(ben ouais autant en rpofitée pour ce faire de la pub)_

_Gros bisoux à tous  
_


	6. Jalousie

**Auteur :**_Gasp31 or Gaspy :p  
_

**Titre :**_Jalousie_

**Base :**_Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Heu… je sais pas… encore romance_

**Couple :**_Etant donné que c'est un recueil sur le couple KyoXYuya ben c'est un KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je mis fait…_

**Note :**_J'ai remarqué que mon lien n'avait pas marché à la fics précédente… donc mon pseudo c'est **gasp31** et c'est un **skyblog **voilà voilà… je suis pas doué j'essaye de me faire de la pub et j'y arrive même pas… **- -'**_

**Note 2 : **_Bon c'est encore un lemon…pas très explicite mais bon… j'ai trouvé la raison de mes inspirations tordues je suis entourés de pervers ! (n'est ce pas ma gigales ) qui a ma grande chance ne vienne pas sur ce site !  
_

**Note 3 :**_ Bon je ne susi aps fière de cette fics je la toruve un peu bizarre alors ne vous attendez à riende très prometteur... __bon voilà.. bonne lecture quand même !  
_

**Jalousie**

-Je vais prendre vos mesures mademoiselle… dit la vieille femme qui s'occupait du magasin.

Yuya se tourna docilement et écarta les bras alors que la couturière prenait son mètre et commençait son travail. Une mesure à la taille, une autre sur la longueur des jambes ainsi que d'autres plus ou moins importantes. La blonde venait de choisir les divers tissus de son nouveau kimono, rose teinté de violet et de blanc. La magasin était assez calme, la jeune femme était la seule cliente. La petite ville ou elle logeait, en compagnie de Kyo, était aussi parfaitement sereine au grand damne de ce dernier qui s'ennuyait un peu.

Tout d'un coup elle ressentit une aura immense venir de l'arrière du magasin. Elle eut un frisson, cette aura se rapprochait. Le rideau de fils qui servait de passage vers l'arrière boutique bougea. Elle hoqueta et se prépara à appeler Kyo.

-Maman, j'ai un problème !

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années passa la porte de l'arrière boutique en tenant un morceaux de soie visiblement abîmé. L'aura avait disparu, Yuya se détendit peu à peu.

-Takeshi, je suis avec une cliente, soupira sa mère

-Oh, pardon…

Le dénommé Takeshi leva le tête vers la chasseuse de prime. Ses yeux s'arrondirent et pétillèrent, il s'approcha et prit la main de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis Takeshi…permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes Superbe ! J'ai vu les couleurs de votre nouveau kimono, c'est un très bon choix, il fera ressortir la couleur de vos magnifiques yeux verts.

Yuya sourit quelque peu dans sa surprise, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas complimenté. Kyo, fidèle à lui même, ne lui disait jamais de petits mots gentils. Mais bon c'était son démon et elle l'avait accepté avec tous ses défauts. La couturière frappa son fils d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Retourne travailler et laisse cette demoiselle tranquille ! je viendrais te voir pour ton problème après !

Il s'inclina et changea de direction pour retourner d'où il venait. Il fit un clin d'œil à la chasseuse de prime avant de disparaître par la porte.

-Excusez-le, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude…

-Ce n'est rien…

Yuya était songeuse, l'aura qu'elle avait ressentit auparavant lui avait faite une peur bleue. Mais voir ce garçon après cette sensation l'avait beaucoup surprise, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas dangereux. Il était assez mignon, et avait l'air très gentil.

-Voilà j'ai terminé, annonça la vieille femme en écrivant les dernières mesures sur un papier, vous pourrez venir le prendre demain.

-Merci, elle ramassa ses affaires et demanda, pourriez-vous me conseiller un hôtel, moi et mon compagnon ne sommes que de passage.

La couturière réfléchit un instant. Un bruit mou retentit comme si du tissus tombait et un instant plus tard Takeshi était là, à coté d'elles.

-Mais vous pourriez venir dormir chez nous ! Comme ça vous pourriez avoir votre kimono à la première heure, je m'en tiens garant.

-Takeshi, que t'ai-je dis tout à l'heure ?

-Mais Maman, tu sais très bien que le prochain hôtel est à une journée de marche.

-Takeshi, tu m'épuises…

La cloche du magasin retentit, une aura dépassant de loin celle que Yuya avait ressentit un peu plus tôt entra. Une aura qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Planche à Pain ! T'as trouvé un hôtel ? Si t'en trouve pas on va dans un bordel !

-Non, on n'ira pas dans un bordel ! je ne veux pas que tu…

-Que je ?

-Tu m'énerves !

Elle lui tourna le dos et accepta la proposition du fils de la couturière, sans que celle-ci ne puisse refuser.

**OoO**

La vieille femme avait fini par accepter, Yuya lui ayant proposé de l'argent. Elle avait donc préparé à ces invités inopinés une chambre. Takeshi avait confectionné le kimono durant le reste de l'après-midi et il discutait à présent avec la blonde.

-Quand repartez vous ?

-Demain matin…

-Oh comme c'est triste, vous pourriez rester un peu avec nous, l'on pourrait mieux se connaître, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du visage de la chasseuse de prime.

Kyo arriva, visiblement en colère. Il prit le jeune homme par le col de son kimono et le souleva.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais à mon serviteur ?

-Votre serviteur ? La galanterie ne fait pas partie de votre vocabulaire ?

-Tu me cherches, Morveux ?

-Je suis un pacifiste !

-Pourtant, tu as une aura intéressante…

-Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur…

Le démon sortit le tenrô de son fourreau et se mit en place. Takeshi se leva et se mit également en garde, sans arme. La blonde vit que la situation dégénérait et s'interposa.

-Non, non et non je ne suis pas d'accord ! Kyo j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que l'on rencontre des personnes cela se finisse en bain de sang.

Sur ces paroles elle tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer sa chambre. Kyo, visiblement surpris rangea son sabre en ricanant :

-Tu as bien de la chance, j'ai quelque chose de mieux à faire maintenant…

Il suivit sa compagne d'un pas assuré. Il la trouva assise sur un lit les genoux sous le menton et le regard dans le vide. Sans cérémonie la déplia pour l'allonger sur le futon.

-Kyo je ne suis pas contente du tout ! Lâche-moi !

IL s'attaqua à son cou.

-Kyo tu m'écoute ?

-…

J-e peux savoir pourquoi tu as agi comme ça ? questionna t elle en essayant d'ignorer les gémissements qui montait dans sa gorge

-Parce que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre !

Yuya, très surprise, l'obligea à se redresser.

-Kyo ? Tu es jaloux ?

Le samurai considéra la question un instant et eu une mine étrange. Un mélange de gène et de surprise. Il tenta de la dissimuler derrière l'un de ses sourires pervers mais il ne réussit pas à duper sa compagne qui souriait à pleine dent.

-Kyo, tu es jaloux, répéta-t-elle avec plus de convictions, si je m'y attendais !

-Et alors ? Ca te dérange ?

Elle l'embrassa puis remarqua cette toute petite rougeur qui avait teinté les pommettes de son démon. Pris d'une soudaine peur d'être dominer la démon la rallongea sur les draps. Elle se laissa faire encore surprise de sa découverte, Kyo était jaloux donc il l'aimait profondément. Le samurai la sorti de sa rêverie en mordillant ses tétons durcis. Elle gémit.

-hum… Kyo s'il te plaît…

Ce dernier fut heureux de cette plainte, il avait le dessus. Enfin comme d'habitude mais là elle venait de découvrir une chose que jamais il n'aurait jamais osé lui avouer en face. Il descendit un peu plus pour arriver au nombril qu'il parcourut de sa langue.

-hum… s'il te plaît…

Il finit enfin par répondre aux attentes de sa belles en la pénétrant gentiment, doucement. Elle soupire de plus belle et il accélère les mouvements pour les rendre secs et puissants. La jeune femme se laissa aller à sa jouissance puis laissa son compagnon se lâcher en elle.

-Kyo, je t'aime…

-Moi aussi…

**FIN**

_Auteur (voyant Kyo approcher avec un air bizarre) : Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_Kyo : Gaspy ?_

_Auteur : Non cette fois ci tu ne peux rien me faire ! la Dark-Armée est là ( XD dsl j'ai pas pu m'empêcher)_

_Kyo : Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?_

_Auteur : Tu vas encore essayer de me tuer parce que tu as trouvé ma fics nulle !_

_Kyo : Non, là j'ai pas envie…_

_Auteur : O.O bon d'accord (pensant) je ne comprendrais jamais ses réactions à lui… reviews SVP_


	7. Présentation

**Auteur :** _Gasp31_

**Titre :** _Présentation_

**Base :** _Samurai deeper Kyo_

**Genre :** _romance _

**Couple :** _KyoXYuya pour changer_

**Disclaimer :** _pas à moi… T.T_

**Note : **_Certains risquent d'être déçus ya pas de lemon…_

**Note 2 :**_ Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ils me font trop plaisir alors je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère en avoir plein d'autre :p_

_Bonne lecture…_

**Présentation**

-Kyo, lâche-moi !

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement.

-Grrr… Quel démon ! Tu m'énerves !

Il afficha un sourire démoniaque en tâtant le postérieur rebondi de Yuya. Cette dernière pesta de plus belle.

-Tu ne respectes vraiment rien ! Arrête ça !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, tu avais même plutôt l'air d'apprécier…

La blonde rougit et détourna le regard. Le démon, vainqueur, ne cessa pas son activité et pelota sa compagne sans retenu. Elle bouda et grogna jusqu'à qu'il prit la parole.

-Je me demande ce qui me retiens de te prendre contre un arbre.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et tourna la tête pour voir le chemin en essayant de retenir les gémissements naissants du fond de sa gorge. Elle tentait vainement de retirer les mains baladeuses du démon quand elle eu une vision qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Son village, le village où elle avait passé son enfance était devant eux. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, elle était si heureuse d'un coup, si heureuse, elle allait enfin revoir les siens. Elle fit un grand sourire à Kyo et l'embrassa rapidement. Il fut un peu surpris et la lâcha malgré lui. Yuya se réceptionna habillement sur ses pieds et couru vers le village qui se dressait devant eux, elle lui fit soudainement penser à une gamine qui venait de recevoir le plus beau de ses cadeaux de Noël. Il pressa le pas, il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser seule dans le village de son enfance ou vivaient certainement ses anciens camarades, amis, amours… Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la lâche d'une semelle.

Yuya s'arrêta devant la première maison qu'elle rencontra, elle frappa et une vieille femme lui ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplirent de surprise et elle serra la blonde dans ses bras. Kyo arriva à leur hauteur.

-Maya-san, je te présente Kyo. Kyo, voici Maya, c'est un peu ma grand-mère de substitution.

Le brun toisa rapidement la « grand-mère » et sortit sa pipe, comme indifférent à la situation. La mamie eut la même réaction et tourna les talons, invitant Yuya et son compagnon à rentrer.

-Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, je vais faire du thé.

La blonde entra, la maison n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, elle s'assit en tailleur devant une table basse en face de la maîtresse de maison, tandis que Kyo avait trouvé sa place dans un coin sombre de la pièce où il fumait paisiblement.

-Alors explique-moi… Que t'aies tu arrivé pendant ces dernières années ?

Les femmes sont des moulins à paroles et les deux-là n'échappait pas à la règle, loin de là, Yuya raconta leur aventure dans les moindres détails, leur traversée de la forêt d'Aokigahara, sa rencontre avec Maître Muramasa, sa découverte du monde Mibu, son amour pour Kyo… Cette dernière partie intéressa beaucoup le samurai puisqu'il arrêta de fumer pour écouter sa compagne rougissante assumer ses sentiments. La vieille Maya l'écoutait vaillament et s'intéressait avec intention à la vie de sa « petite-fille » d'adoption. Yuya termina son histoire par la combat de Kyo contre roi rouge et, voyant que la nuit tombait au dehors elle se leva pour prendre congé de son hôte.

-Mais vous pourriez rester ici ! J'ai deux chambres à l'étage…

-Je suis désolée Maya-san mais je crois que Kyo préfère que l'on aille à l'hôtel. L'auberge de Takeo est toujours en service ?

-Bien sur ! Je crois même que son fils, Lang, l'aide de temps en temps. Il avait le même âge que toi….

-Non, il a un an de plus que moi.

-En tout cas c'est un vrai coureur de jupon et il n'est toujours pas marié.

La vieille jeta un regard malicieux au brun puis démarra sur un nouveau sujet. Une sujet qui mit Kyo dans une colère noire, les anciens petits copains et prétendants au titre de Yuya. Au bout du troisième il craqua et sortit de la maison le pas rageur.

-Et bien, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais…

-Pardon ?

-On va pouvoir parler de choses de femmes maintenant…

-…

-Est-ce qu'il est bon au lit ?

-MAYAAAA-SAN ! Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde !

Yuya prit la teinte d'une pivoine et la vieille se mit à rire.

-Je prends ça pour un oui… Mais parlons sérieusement, tu penses que c'est l'homme de ta vie ?

-Oui, je le pense vraiment !

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui

-C'est merveilleux ! J'espère que tu me présenteras tes futurs enfants !

La blonde vira au cramoisi et se décida à partir pour ne plus subir les questions indiscrètes de sa « grand-mère ». Elle trouva Kyo, adossé contre le mur de la maison. Il relâcha furieusement la fumée de sa pipe.

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu es aussi chiante !

Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers le centre du village pour prendre une chambre dans le seul hôtel des environs. Elle se contenta d'expliquer :

-On doit se reposer, ça fait 5 jours qu'on marche… et puis il fait nuit.

Yuya sentit un corps chaud se rapprocher d'elle et la frôler. Un main brûlante entra dans son kimono

-Kyo ! Qu'est ce que…

-Chut…

Il se colla encore plus à elle et malaxa longuement sa poitrine pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à ses fesses et leur faire subir la même torture.

-Kyo, il vaudrait… mieux faire çaaa… dans une chambre… articula-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

-Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux être consentante…

Elle en avait eu presque envie mais cette dernière réplique la refroidit aussitôt. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du samurai et marcha sans se retourner vers le grand bâtiment qui les hébergerait pour la nuit. La blonde entra. Un homme, assez jeune, écrivait sur ce qui semblait être un registre.

-Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre pour deux personnes.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête.

-Yuya !?!

-Lang !?!

-Yuya !?! Tu es revenu ! C'est merveilleux !

Il sortit de derrière son comptoir et prit amicalement son amie dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te revoir.

-Oui, je suis heureuse d'être revenu…

Kyo arriva dans le hall d'entrée de l'auberge.

-Yuya qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

-Kyo, je te présente Lang, c'est un très bon ami et c'est aussi mon…

Elle marqua une pose, elle en avait dit un peu trop.

-Ton ?

-C'est aussi mon ancien petit ami…

Yuya baissa la tête, comme fautive. Le démon sentit une drôle de sensation lui tordre l'estomac, l'autre homme n'avait pas ôté son bras des épaules de la blonde. Il avait envie de le tuer, juste pour ça. Mais il ne bougea pas, s'il faisait ça elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie et elle ne voudrait plus de lui, et ça ce serait pire. Il s'approcha et enleva brutalement ce bras des épaules de sa compagne et la prit par la taille pour monter l'escalier qui menait au chambre.

-Quelle chambre ?

-Heu… la 12, répondit Lang, surpris de l'attitude du démon et surtout de la réaction de son amie, qui ne s'était pas débattue.

« Si j'avais fait ça moi, je me serrais pris une baffe »

Arrivé à leur chambre, la bonde demanda :

-Kyo pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il doit être vexé…

-Je m'en fiche totalement…

-Kyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le brun s'approchait en se léchant les babines. Il avait posé les affaires et préparé un futon.

-Je pense qu'il t'a touché d'un peu trop prêt ton soi-disant ancien petit ami…

La chasseuse de prime soupira, sa jalousie maladive venait encore de faire des siennes. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et lui fit signe d'approcher, elle obéit, sachant bien que de toutes façons il arriverait à ses fins. Elle allait l'embrasser lorsqu'un inconnu toqua à la porte. La brun soupira et alla ouvrir avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont il était capable. Il foudroya du regard les deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient là. L'une était grande et mince alors que l'autre était plus petite et laissait apparaître quelques rondeurs.

-Je crois qu'on s'est trompées de chambre, souffla la plus grande.

-Mais nan, c'est bien la 12, vérifia la seconde en se remémorant les paroles de l'aubergiste.

-Que voulez-vous ? s'impatienta le démon.

-Nous voulons voir Yuya, dit la première, en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Kyo les fixa intensément un long moment, puis après ce blanc interminable, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

-Miyu ! Anna ! s'exclama Yuya avec un grand sourire.

-On a entendu dire que tu était revenue alors on est venu te voir…

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le futon et la discussion commença. Yuya leur conta sa fabuleuse aventure pendant que Kyo ruminait dans son coin. Anna, la plus petite, la coupa et montra discrètement le démon du doigts.

-Et lui ? Tu ne vas pas nous dire que c'est ton…

-Si, répondit la blonde rougissante.

-Et ben…

-Et ben ?

-Non rien…

La chasseuse de prime haussa les épaules et la conversation reprit, amicale et sans secret. Cependant ses amies semblaient mal à l'aise.

-Vous savez il n'en a pas l'air mais il est très gentil.

A ces mots, Kyo jeta un regard assassin aux trois jeunes filles.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous alliez faire avant qu'on arrive j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a froissé.

-Heu… on allait…

Les joues de Yuya devinrent tomate et le démon ricana bruyamment. Miyu et Anna rougirent à leur tour et cette dernière ajouta précipitamment :

-Je pense qu'on va vous laisser alors…

Elle tira son amie par la manche et elle prirent congé, laissant Yuya aux mains, un peu trop expertes, de son compagnon.

-Alors comme ça je suis gentil…

La chasseuse de prime se mit à trembler, il était un peu trop près d'elle tout à coup.

-Je… heu…

Il sourit diaboliquement.

-Je ne suis pas si gentil que ça et tu le sais très bien…

Elle le vit attraper son sabre et quelques seconde plus tard elle était nue face au démon et ses vêtements étaient découpés par terre. Paralysée par la peur elle ne se débattit pas, il avait ce regard, ce regard d'assassin qui baignait dans ses pupilles rouge sang. Elle se retrouva rapidement plaqués contre le mur.

-Je vais devoir te le montrer une fois de plus…

D'une main il attrapa l'obi de la jeune fille et le noua autour de son visage afin de lui cacher les yeux. Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations qu'elle seraient obligés d'apprécier.

**FIN**

_  
Gaspy : Kyo n'est pas par là… ouf… je vais réussir à ne pas me faire taper_

_Yuya : Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette fic ? Depuis quand je me laisse faire par l'autre !_

_Gaspy : Ben… heu…_

_Yuya : C'est quoi cette réponse ? Tu n'as rien à dire d'habitude t'arrive toujours à raconter des conneries._

_Gaspy : …_

_Yuya : Ah j'ai même réussi à te clouer le bec ! Chui trop forte._

_Gaspy (regardant Yuya partir) : Je me suis dit que si je l'ouvrais encore une fois je me serais encore fait taper alors… Reviews SVP _


	8. Le Corset

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Le corset_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_Romance _

**Couple :**_Ne changeons pas… KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Ils sont pas à moi T.T_

**Note :**_ Ya pas du tout de lemon désolé pour ceux qui aime bien ça… en plus c'est une situation complètement débile !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Le Corset**

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? râla Kyo alors que ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans les longs lacets découverts sous le kimono de sa compagne.

**Flash Back**

Yuya marchait dans la rue commerçante d'Edo. C'est l'avenue la plus riche de toute la ville, elle flânait tranquillement devant les boutiques de parfum, les artisans couturiers et les bijoutiers. C'étaient toutes des boutiques dont les principaux articles vendus étaient à des prix exorbitant, à juste titre devant la finesse du travail dont ils avaient été l'objet. C'était devant ce genre de boutique que se retrouvaient les jeunes filles les plus riches pour rêver de leurs tout aussi riches fiancés qui leur offrirait le plus magnifique des mariages arrangés afin de prouver leur supériorité face aux autres familles bourgeoises. Mais, Yuya, elle, n'avait pas besoin de rêver à ce genre de chose, un démon sanguinaire n'épouse pas une femme, aussi amoureux d'elle soit-il. Elle ne rêvait pas à un grand mariage en blanc mais plutôt à de petites touches de tendresse de temps en temps. Et elle y avait droit quelquefois après une nuit agitée. Elle se blottissait contre lui à bout de forces et il lui caressait les cheveux en attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Ou alors il laissait ses doigts courir le long de son échine jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse de longs soupirs qu'il faisait taire avec de doux baisers. Yuya passa à côté d'un couple, visiblement très amoureux, qui regardait les yukatas de mariage. La future mariée ouvrait de grands yeux, toute émoustillée, de voir la folie qu'était prêt à faire son fiancé pour elle. La chasseuse de prime sourit tendrement, s'il en avait bien un qui faisait des folies pour l'autre c'était bien elle. C'était elle qui payait les hôtels, les vêtements, la nourriture et les litres de saké que consommait son compagnon. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite échoppe et entra à l'intérieur. Un vieil homme s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire commercial plaqué sur le visage.

-Puis-je vous renseigner mademoiselle ?

-Je veux 5 de vos meilleurs bouteilles !

-Bien je vais vous cherchez ça…

Il lui fit une courbette et disparut dans l'arrière boutique. C'était sur elle allait encore se faire ruiner pour son crétin de… petit ami ? Fiancé ? Amant ? Compagnon était le terme qu'elle trouvait le plus adapté. Le vendeur réapparut avec 5 bouteilles de saké à la main. Il toisa sa cliente avec un faux sourire et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-J'espère que vous l'apprécierez…

Yuya eut un mouvement de recul puis empoigna vivement les boissons, un peu indignée que le commerçant l'ai prise pour une alcoolique. Elle le paya et repartit en répliquant sèchement :

-Au prix où vous le vendez j'espère qu'il est bon ! Mon compagnon viendra vous voir s'il ne le trouve pas à son goût !

Elle ressortit du magasin un poil énervée et reprit la rue dans le sens inverse pour arriver à son hôtel. Une chose dont elle était assez fière était qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Kyo d'aller dans des hôtels et non dans des bordels. Elle l'avait pour elle seule et il avait l'air de bien s'en contenter. Yuya accéléra le pas, elle commençait à avoir froid. Une voix attira son intention, un vendeur criait à la sauvette. Quelques mères de famille l'observaient, amusées.

-Mesdemoiselles ! Vôtre compagnon vous adore ! Il ne peut se passer de vous. Mais bien sur c'est un homme et comme tout homme il a beaucoup trop de fierté pour vous le montrer ! Et il préfère vous critiquez ! Et qu'est ce qu'il critique ? Toujours la même chose ! Vôtre poitrine ! Oui ! Vôtre poitrine et bien sur vous ne pouvez rien y faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas la faire enfler en claquant des doigts ! C'est pour ça que j'ai la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Il vient de lointaines contrées et je l'ai adaptée pour vous mes demoiselles ! Il remonte votre poitrine et affine votre taille !

Le vendeur fouilla dans son sac et sortit un étrange vêtement bleu fait dans un matière assez solide et fermé à l'arrière pas de long lacets bleus nuit. Des dentelles noires l'ornaient aux extrémités.

-Ceci Mesdemoiselles s'appelle un corset ! Qui en veut ? Je me ferais un plaisir de lui mettre !

Il brandissait fièrement le dit « corset ». Yuya soupira bruyamment et continua sa route.

-Vous ! Mademoiselle !

La blonde se retourna et remarqua que l'homme la fixait du doigt.

-Je vais vous le faire essayer afin de montrer à toutes ces jolies femmes comme c'est agréable de se sentir belle.

Yuya ne put se débattre, l'homme l'avait déjà déshabillée derrière un paravent et commençait à mettre le corset. Elle émit des paroles de contestations mais il serra tellement dort qu'elle en perdit le souffle.

-Voilà ! Vous êtes magnifique !

Il la fit monter sur l'estrade et s'exclama joyeusement.

-Regardez comme elle est séduisante, en plus on ne voit pas du tout le corset sous son kimono.

Une main se leva parmi les femmes mi-curieuses mi-amusées qui s'étaient installées devant le spectacle. Une femme prit la parole.

-Combien coûte un corset ?

Une ombre de malice passa dans le regard du vendeur il sut qu'il avait gagné, il répondit :

-Je donne gratuitement les 15 premiers !

Une foule de femmes de tout âge se rua sur le vendeur et Yuya fut éjecter de l'estrade. Elle se frotta les fesses et se releva. Elle chercha le charlatan des yeux afin qu'il lui ôte ce fichu bidule qui l'empêchait de respirer. Mais impossible de le voir il était noyé, à son grand plaisir, sous une masse de clientes. Yuya décida de rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle demanderait à Kyo de le lui enlever. Il ne pourrait pas lui refuser de l'aider à se déshabiller. Elle aurait voulu courir mais le corset l'empêchait de respirer correctement. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'elle arriva à l'hôtel et quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre.

-J'ai failli attendre, fit la voix grave de Kyo.

Elle se planta devant lui, haletante et s'écroula.

-Enlève… plus… respirer… s'il te plaît, formula-t-elle difficilement.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il avait les doigts emmêlés dans les lacets du corset depuis de longues minutes. Yuya haletait et son souffle était depuis longtemps inaudible. Dans un ultime effort elle murmura :

-Kyo…

Ce dernier serra les dents et dégagea ses mains des lacets. Il arracha le corset comme il aurait du le faire dès le début. Le visage de la blonde se crispa un instant sous la douleur puis se relâcha totalement. Les traits de Kyo se détendirent à leur tour en voyant sa compagne respirer. Il lui fit la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il la serra dans ses bras, sans rire devant le ridicule de la situation, il la serra tellement fort qu'elle eut à peine assez de souffle pour lui murmurer :

-Merci…

**Fin**

_Gaspy (se cache) : Bon je sais le scénario est nul… la fin est guimauve… mais…aillez pitié de moi !_

_Luciole : Je crois que je vais m'acheter un corset !_

_Gaspy : Chut ! Ils vont me trouver et je vais me faire taper !_

_Luciole : Kyo ! Gaspy est là ! Derrière l'arbre !_

_Gaspy : Merci pour la discrétion ! _

_Bon je ne vous raconterais pas la suite… mais sachez que je veux bien des reviews _

_Gros Bisoux à tous_


	9. Rupture

**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :**_Rupture_

**Base :**_SDK_

**Genre : **_Romance, pas de lemon…_

**Couple :** KyoXYuya…

**Disclaimer :**_ Aucun personnage n'est à moi…_

**Note :** _Ca faisait un moment qu'elle me trottait dans la tête celle-là j'espère qu'elle vous plaira bonne lecture. Et c'est la fic qui m'a donné le plus de mal à finir ! Sachez-le ! D'ailleurs je n'en suis pas vraiment contente je trouve que je l'ai un peu bacler à la fin... désolée_

**Note 2 : **_Je vous remercit tous pour les reviews que vous avez mit sur la fic précédente (et les autres d'ailleurs aussi XD) Ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir...  
_

**Rupture**

Hum… j'ai un mal de crâne horrible… J'ai encore dû finir le saké. Enfin dans un sens ya que moi qui en boit… Elle refuse toujours d'y toucher… Peut-être qu'elle a peur des effets néfastes… Faudrait que j'arrive à la saouler une fois juste pour voir l'effet de l'alcool sur elle. Ca peut être marrant, je pourrais passé une bonne nuit ! Enfin j'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça pour la mettre dans mon lit. Elle se laisse faire de plus en plus et elle tente même de me faire des trucs de temps en temps ça devient pas mal du tout. En plus son p'tit cul est si… hum… Et si je la prenais au réveil, elle sera déboussolée et… hum ça va être bien… Je l'ai totalement dévergondée !

Elle me tourne le dos , ses cheveux sont détachés, tiens ! Ils sont plus courts ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette embrouille ? Je la retourne. Qui c'est celle là ? Où est la planche à pain ? Elle ouvre les yeux et dans un mouvement réfléchi, calculé et un peu suicidaire de sa part, elle me vole un baiser. Elle se rallonge voyant que je n'ai aucune réaction et fait une moue déçue :

-C'est la seule tête que tu arrives à me faire après la nuit qu'on a passé, mon lapin !

Mon lapin ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ! Je lui lance un regard de tueur et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle peut avoir peur ! La porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre. C'est la planche à pain ! Merde ! Elle s'approche du futon et lâche les bouteilles de saké qu'elle avait à la main. L'alcool envahit le sol et les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle tente de se reprendre et dit d'une voix qu'elle voudrait dure :

-J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et que tu ne t'es pas trop ruiné !

Elle me tourne le dos et je l'entends renifler. J'aime pas quand elle fait ça ! Je regarde la fille qui est à côté de moi, elle a l'air heureuse de son coup. Je lui hurle :

-Dégage !

Elle prends ses vêtements, qui étaient éparpillés par terre, et quitte la chambre à toutes jambes. Yuya est en train de ranger des affaires… Oh oh ! J'aime pas ça !

-Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

-Loin de toi !

Elle s'arrête de ranger et reste immobile. Elle essaie de le cacher mais elle pleure. Je me lève et enfile un kimono. J'essaye de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse.

-Tu as dépassé les bornes ! Je m'en vais !

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer et part en claquant la porte… Merde… J'crois que j'ai fait le con là ! Minute ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réaction ? Je suis un démon sanguinaire ! Je ne vais pas pleurer parce qu'une femme a décidé de me laisser tomber… Enfin là j'avoue que ça m'a fait mal de la voir partir… Qui est ce que je vais tripoter maintenant ?

Je quitte à mon tour la chambre et sort de l'hôtel. La pétasse qui était dans mon lit tout à l'heure est là. Elle s'approche de moi et se pends à mon bras.

-Alors mon chou, on va pouvoir être seul ?

-Barre-toi !

-Pourquoi tu me parles si méchamment ? Je n'ai pas été assez gentille avec toi cette nuit ?

Elle commence franchement à m'énerver celle-là. Je l'attrape par le col de son kimono et la soulève pour avoir ses yeux à la hauteur des miens.

-Tu me fais chier ! Dégage !

Elle gigote dans tous les sens et essai de se libérer… pfff… Elle pense réellement y arriver ? J'ouvre mes doigts et elle s'écrase par terre. Une chieuse en moins dans ce foutu pays… Bon il faut que je trouve la planche à pain… en plus elle a prit l'argent. La fille, toujours par terre, me regarde et dit :

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ? Ca ne la regarde pas ! Je la dépasse et lui répond :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

Je laisse mon regard parcourir la rue, elle n'est pas là. Je ne peux même pas m'acheter du saké… qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante ! Elle est sûrement en train de se monter la tête pour rien, je sais pas s'il s'est passé un truc avec cette fille mais ce que je sais c'est que la nuit a commencé avec la planche à pain. Par contre je serais incapable de dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… AH ! La voilà ! Elle sort d'un magasin. Elle se retourne et me voit. Ses affaires tombent au sol et elle ne bouge plus. Mon charme incroyable a encore fonctionné ! Je m'avance vers elle, elle ne bouge toujours pas. J'arrive à sa hauteur. Elle se reprend un peu et m'envoie un regard emplit de haine.

-J'ai juste une question pour toi !

Une question ?

-Je suis partie moins d'une demi-heure et… ? Elle éclate en sanglot.

Hum… une demi-heure… Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'intéressant en une demi-heure ? Vaut mieux être clair pour une fois…

-Je n'ai rien fait…

Elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux émeraude. Je ne sais si elle cherche à savoir si ce que je dis est vrai ou pas mais…

-Comment veux-tu que je te croie ?

Si elle ne veut pas me croire c'est son choix mais bon… elle me saoule. Je vais rentrer si elle ne me fait pas confiance.

- Crois ce que tu veux…

Je ne l'entends pas bouger. Elle ne me suivra pas… je crois que c'est fini, nôtre histoire est terminée. Une de plus ? Je ne sais pas je crois que je l'aimais plus que les autres et même plus que Sakuya. Je rentre dans l'hôtel et monte dans la chambre. J'allume ma pipe et me mets à fumer derrière la vitre. J'ai fait beaucoup de chose pour elle et, elle, elle en a fait pour moi… C'est bon je deviens nostalgique. Faut dire que franchement elle me plaisait bien, elle avait un truc en plus que les autres pûtes de la ville. Je sens un courant d'air sur mon cou, et un parfum envahit la pièce. C'est le sien… qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Tu pourrais te retourner au moins quand j'arrive !

Dit comme ça elle peut être sûre que je ne me retournerais pas. Elle le sait en plus. Elle se place devant moi et me fixe. Elle a l'air de mauvais poil plus en colère que triste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Etant donné que je n'ai rien fait…

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Si tu ne me crois pas… Je n'y peux rien…

Sa saute d'humeur passe d'un coup et elle se met à réfléchir. C'est elle qui disait toujours qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Que j'étais toujours sincère avec elle. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci elle ne me croit pas ? Elle me gonfle…

-Alors pourquoi... cette… cette pute… dans ton futon ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Elle a sûrement voulu savoir pourquoi tu as tant crié cette nuit ?

Elle prend une jolie couleur carmin et me regarde avec cet air qu'elle a quand je la taquine, un mélange de colère et de gêne. Elle est trop mignonne. Je me lève et effleure son kimono.

-Je pense même que la seule chose dont tu as envie c'est de recommencer…

Elle rougit encore plus mais tape ma main et se recule.

-Je veux être sûre que tu n'es rien fait avec elle !

Voilà qu'elle demande des trucs impossibles… Comment je vais lui prouver ça… J'en ai marre…

-Croie ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Je lui lance un regard noir. J'espère qu'elle a compris parce que là moi j'en ai marre. Je encore besoin d'elle… D'ailleurs je crois que j'aurais besoin d'elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Stop ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à des trucs dans ce genre moi…

Je la regarde de nouveau, elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure devant moi, sinon je vais vouloir la prendre dans mes bras et…

-Kyoooooooooooo !

Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en pleurant. Merde elle trempe mon kimono là !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures mais arrête tout de suite tu salis mon kimono.

Elle relève la tête et m'embrasse dans le creux du cou.

-Excuse-moi Kyo…

-C'est pas trop tôt !

Je la renverse sur le futon qui étais juste derrière elle et la déshabille. Elle ne proteste même pas. Tant mieux parce que là elle en a pour toute la nuit !

**FIN**

_Tigre Rouge :__ Alors là je suis sidéré !_

_Gaspy :__ Je sais 3 mois pour finir une fic c'est horriblement long…_

_Tigre Rouge :__ Kyo a trompé Yuya !_

_Gaspy :__ O.o Mais non ! Tu sais pas lire !_

_Tigre Rouge :__ Mais à aucun moment tu ne dis qu'il ne la pas trompé !_

_Gaspy : __Croie ce que tu veux moi tout ce que je veux c'est des reviews !_

_Tigre Rouge :__ C'est ça les reviews toujours les reviews gnagnagna_

_Gaspy :__ XD_


	10. Help !

Gaspy : L'heure est grave, chers lecteurs, l'heure est grave… J'ai besoin de votre aide !

T.R. : Arrête de dramatiser… T'as juste plus d'idée mais ya pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Gaspy : Nan mais ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus d'idée… Je 'n'ai plus de thèmes pour ce recueil T.T… Donc je sollicite votre aide…

T.R. : heu… tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ?

Gaspy (à genoux) : Pitiééééééé

T.R. : A force de prendre des coups sur la tête elle est devenu complètement à l'ouest… --

Gaspy (reprend ses esprits) : hum… hum… Pardon… En fait, comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, j'ai un petit problème, en fait chaque fics de ce recueil répond à un théme précis autour du couple (genre : le désir, les enfants, les disputes, la jalousie…) sauf que je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée de thème… T.T … Donc je vous demande de me donner quelques idées...

T.R. : Ben tu vois c'est pa scompliqué de t'exprimer clairment...

Gaspy (se retourne vers T.R. et lui lance un regard noir) : ...

PS : _Je pars pendant deux semaines je vous laisse donc du temps pour réfléchir (moi ça fait au moins 3 mois que je cogite et finalement je retombe toujours sur les mêmes idées --)_

_**Merci d'avance et à la prochaine !**_


	11. Etoiles

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre :**_Etoiles_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Romance_

**Couple :**_KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi, et le thème non plus _

**Note :**_Un thème de Simplicity.Loved, que j'ai trouvé trop mignon x3 Et qui m'a inspiré ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est le premier thème qui m'a inspiré ! Il y en a d'autres mais je n'ai pas fini... _

**Etoiles**

Yuya ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce magnifique spectacle. Ses grands yeux verts étaient ouverts au maximum. Les étoiles pleuvaient par milliers dans le ciel, créant de longues traces dorées. Ce n'était pas une heure à laquelle, habituellement, elle était dehors, car après une journée de marche, il était rare qu'elle aie envie de sortir, mais à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait pris, avec Kyo elle avait vu la pluie d'étoile filante et n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'aller observer ce spectacle depuis l'extérieur. Yuya s'était alors retrouvée debout sur une pelouse verte à observer le ciel de ses yeux d'enfants. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe sans pour autant quitter du regard le toit scintillant de la nuit. Elle s'était souvent demandée ce que représentaient les étoiles, elle avait pensé au début que c'étaient les âmes des personnes décédées qui y étaient toutes symbolisées sans vouloir complètement admettre que des personnes mesquines, cruelles, sans convictions pouvaient laisser une trace aussi belle de leur passage vers l'au-delà. Mais Sakuya lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. L'idée que chaque vie inachevée pouvait être représentée par un point lumineux dans le ciel la laissait perplexe. Chaque personne avait le droit d'être représentée par une infime partie de la beauté, car chaque personne possédait une partie de bonté. Certaine était plus difficile à trouver que d'autre mais finissait toujours par ressortir un jour, c'était Sakuya qui le lui avait enseigné et Yuya l'avait entièrement compris et accepté. Ce qui l'avait rendu à l'évidence était le cas complexe de Kyo. La gentillesse du démon avait jailli tel un geyser au moment propice et c'était tellement mieux que si Yuya s'était mise à la chercher. L'étoile noire avait sûrement dû briller de mille feux à ce moment là.

Yuya tourna un peu la tête et contempla la lune. Fière au milieu de ce feu d'artifice naturel, elle ressemblait à leur amour, indestructible, magique. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux. Yuya éleva la voix :

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

La chasseuse de prime leva ses yeux émeraudes vers son démon qui se trouvait tout d'un coup près d'elle, se plongeant longuement dans le rouge majestueux. Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Je pense à nous, avoua-t-elle, laissant son regard retourner vers le ciel étoilé.

Kyo se mordit la lèvre, cela le chiffonnait toujours lorsqu'elle disait « nous ».

- Tu ne partiras plus sans moi ? reprit-elle.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle sentit la main dans ses cheveux descendre vers sa joue et effleurer la pointe de son nez du bout des doigts.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention…

Elle rouvrit ses yeux de soulagement, c'était toujours un plaisir d'entendre ce genre de chose.

Kyo descendit encore sa main pour aller frôler la clavicule de la jeune fille, sa peau était vraiment la plus douce. De toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, elle était la première avec laquelle il aimait simplement vivre. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, même Sakuya n'avait pas une si grande place dans son coeur. Il ne résistait à l'envie de la couver des yeux pendant son sommeil. Elle ronronnait quelques fois pendant qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était son privilège et jamais il ne laisserait le droit à quelqu'un d'autre de voir ce genre de moment sacré. Mais attention, une fois qu'elle était réveillée, il ne fallait pas attiser sa colère, ses griffes étaient tranchantes aussi tranchantes que ses pattes étaient de velours.

- Hey, planche à pain …?

Kyo caressa la gorge de sa petite chatte. Voilà que Morphée l'avait amadouée et attirée dans ses bras. Le démon sourit, elle était la plus belle durant son sommeil. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Chaque instant où la voyait ainsi ne faisait que renforcer ses sentiments et à chaque fois la lune paraissait plus grande, plus belle.

**Fin **

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :)  
Moi je trouve ça guimauve xD  
Mais mignon :p  
Reviews ? _


	12. Crise de nerf

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre :**_Crise de Nerf_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Romance… Il n'y a pas de lemon… Peut-être un lime mais rien de plus._

**Couple :**_KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kamidjo Akimine._

**Note : **_En relisant mes anciens textes et les reviews qui y avaient été laissés, j'ai remarqué que j'avais laissé en plan une idées qui m'avait bien plue par le passé. Je vous la laisse découvrir ! _

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Crise de Nerf**

- KYOOO !

Ce cri n'était pas un cri de détresse, cependant il retentit aussi fort que s'il en avait été un et n'importe qui serait passé par là aurait bien vite prit la décision, tout à fait logique, de déguerpir en vitesse. Mais le compagnon de la blonde furibonde qui hurlait n'était pas n'importe qui et pouvait être fier de dire qu'il allait affronter cette douce jeune femme sans aucune peur.

- Pourquoi tu gueules tout le temps ?

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire pour apaiser la furie, bien au contraire cela renforça encore plus la tempête.

- Parce que, hurla-t-elle, j'en ai marre de vivre dans une porcherie !

Elle avait soigneusement décomposer le dernier mot comme si elle parlait à un enfant. La jeune femme avait les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et les lèvres d'un rouge qui égalait le rubis des yeux de son compagnon. Autour d'elle, les restes de saké et de nourriture contrastaient avec la beauté sauvage que lui procurait la colère. Rare était ceux qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir dompter dans ces moments là. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que son compagnon, lui, aimait plus que tout ces petites crises au point même d'en créer de temps en temps quand il s'ennuyait.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il.

Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était l'asticoter encore plus pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et, bien sur, il savait exactement quoi faire pour avoir ce qu'il désirait, elle était tellement prévisible.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, continua-t-elle de crier.

Il rit intérieurement, la récompense était proche.

- Moi, je n'y songerais jamais… finit-il par ricaner.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle explosa, hurla des insultes à tout va, agita ses bras dans tout les sens, dénouant quelque peu son kimono et pour finir elle attrapa l'une des rares bouteilles de saké entamés et but ce qu'il restait cul sec. Kyo n'avait jamais vu ça et trépignait d'impatience. Une fois la dernière goutte d'alcool au fond de sa gorge Yuya entama une danse floue mais le démon la rattrapa au vol trop pressé de pouvoir admirer la merveille qu'il venait de créer. Il amena sa belle dans leur chambre et la posa sur le futon. Il s'écarta et l'observa alors qu'elle s'étendait lascivement sur les draps en enlevant minutieusement son kimono, Yuya envoya un regard enflammé au brun et se retrouva en culotte. Elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce n'était pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait, mais maintenant il voulait voir jusqu'où elle irait.

- Alors ? Je ne com.. comprends pas… A … cause de toi… je… je me saoule et tu n'en… profites… profites pas un peu… Même pas un… tout petit peu… formula-t-elle en observant les étoiles qui lui tournait au dessus de la tête.

Elle s'assit face à lui et fit une mine boudeuse. Il attrapa son menton pour la fixer sérieusement, elle lui fit un sourire béat. Kyo guida le visage de sa compagne vers le sien mais elle esquiva le baiser qu'il allait lui offrir.

- Maintenant je n'en ai plus envie, chantonna-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire pervers et la força à s'allonger pour se placer en position dominante au dessus d'elle.

- C'est dommage je commençais à peine à trouver ce jeu amusant… dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Yuya fit un sourire, de larges mains commençaient à parcourir son corps en vue d'une prochaine possession. L'une s'était arrêtée sur ses fesses et faisait remonter l'une de ses jambes qu'elle enserra autour de hanches du samurai.

- Alors prépare-toi à jouer…

Ils entamèrent un baiser langoureux, laissant leur deux langues batailler sauvagement. Elle relâcha la pression de ses jambes et se décolla doucement de son démon et le laissa gagner leur combat buccal. Kyo se redressa et reprit sa respiration. La blonde en profita pour se dégager et pour partir en courant à travers la maison. Elle atterrit ainsi dans la pièce principale et évita miraculeusement toutes les bouteilles vides qui traînait au sol. Yuya s'assit dans un coin et reprit son souffle avant de voir Kyo, plus qu'excité, se jeter sur elle. Il lui tint fermement ses deux poignets dans le dos.

- Alors tu tentes de t'échapper ?

Elle perdit alors son sourire et chercha à se libérer les bras sans gémir aux caresses que lui infligeait son compagnon.

- Kyo, lâche-moi !

- Trop tard, tu as excité le démon…

L'alcool ne faisait plus effet et cela contraria un peu le démon. Yuya remarqua alors que les yeux de son compagnon brillait de milles feux. Il lui envoya un sourire carnassier et la blonde sut clairement qu'elle n'était plus du tout en position de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et c'était dans ce contexte qu'il colla le goulot d'une bouteille à ses lèvres rosées pour lui faire avaler le liquide alcoolisé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et ainsi passer l'une des nuits dont il avait toujours secrètement rêvé.

**OoO**

Le mal de crâne qui réveilla la blonde le matin suivant fut tout simplement abominable. Yuya leva le tête avec peine mais la laissa bien vite retomber sur la matière à la fois douce et dure sur laquelle elle était allongée. Elle la caressa distraitement du bout des doigts en se disant qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle arrive à se lever tôt ou tard, au risque de se faire traiter de marmotte par son démon. Elle se hissa avec difficulté sur ses avant bras, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête tournait affreusement. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau entier d'un mammifère quelconque passait et repassait en galopant dans son crâne. Ses bras tremblèrent et cédèrent sous son propre poids. Elle se retrouva à nouveau collées à son doux matelas. Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, Yuya ouvrit les yeux et, sans le moindre souvenir de la nuit précédente, découvrit que son doux matelas n'était rien d'autre que le torse musclé de son cher Kyo. Elle piqua un fard, jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, nue, allongée sur son compagnon au milieu de bouteilles de saké vides. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tout remettre dans l'ordre et comprendre parfaitement la situation. Sa première cuite. Elle avait vécu sa première cuite et pas n'importe comment, mais seule avec le plus grand pervers de tout le Japon.

- Hey ! Planche à pain, alors ? On a la tête comme une pastèque ? Fit une voix trop près de son oreille.

- Oooh, gémit elle, la voix de Kyo résonnait dans toute sa tête.

Yuya massa ses tempes du bout des doigts sans apercevoir le sourire moqueur du démon, qui avait dû assister à son lamentable réveil.

- Je connais un réveil pour faite partir ton mal de tête, dit-il lentement au creux de l'oreille de sa blonde.

- Lequel ? gémit-elle de nouveau.

Elle sentit un large main partir à l'exploration de son anatomie. Une fois qu'elle fut bien calée entre ses fesses, Kyo révéla malicieusement :

- Devine ?

**Fin**

_-.- je savais pas du tout comment la finir… C'est triste à dire… Nous avons affaire à une Yuya Schizophrène et à un Kyo encore plus calculateur qu'avant... Un peu de OOC quoi...  
hum bref, chui pas fière de moi, reviews ?_


End file.
